All for a dare
by C4LLI37
Summary: Because of a dare she had last year, Emarelda Potter has to go back fifty years to the time Lord Voldermort (Tom Riddle) was at school. Will her presence there change the future in her time all will it be because of her presence a war breaks out in her time. Read story to find out. Rating T just in case. Tom/OC. Happy Readings!


All for a dare

 **A/N: This is my first story so please all reviews welcome and any mistakes made feel free to point them out. Happy Readings!**

Chapter 1-Blowin' up your Aunt!

The doorbell kept ringing, Aunt Marge was here. Aunt Marge was the female version of Uncle Vernon, fat and ugly. I hate...no...detest the way she treats Harry. Marge treats me like her own child but she treats my brother like scum. Unlike Harry, I was never told what to do. And I mean never.

"GET THE DOOR BOY!" Aunt Petunia screamed to Harry.

"He has a name!" I growled under my breath, as Harry got the door. He gave me the 'shut up' look. Marge and Uncle Vernon walked through the door, along with Marge's dog.

"Uncle Vernon I need you to sign this." Harry showed him his Hogsmeade letter. You see I'm two years older than Harry, so I know all about Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. Uncle Vernon said something like 'if he behaved'.

"I will if she does." Harry told him.

"You still have it." I tensed up at those words and glared at Marge. "If that thing was left on my doorstep, straight to the orphanage it goes."

"That thing is my brother. I would appreciate it if you treated him with the same respect as you treat me. Or are you incapable in doing so." I said in my most deadly voice. Harry shuddered but tried calming me down.

"You disrespectful young girl," Marge screamed moving onto Dudley.

"You shouldn't have done that." Harry whispered. I looked at him and chuckled silently.

We had just finished dinner and I stood by the counter, whilst Harry collected the plates. Marge kept treating him like a slave and there was nothing I could do.

"What are you smirking at boy?" Marge asked, Harry shrugged his shoulders in response. Marge then asked about Harry's 'beatings' at school. Harry's reply was so funny. Marge carried on saying our dad was a drunk, well Harry's.

" _Our_ father was not a drunk." I growled at her, she had a look of surprise. Harry started to get mad as Marge continued to talk. As Harry got madder, the lights flickered. The look on Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's faces were priceless. But I knew if I didn't stop Harry more would happen. "Harry." I whispered. Too late Marge's glass broke. She believed it was her but we all knew better.

"Well in dog terms if there's something wrong with the bitch, there's something wrong with the pup." That blew Harry.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted. Marge went to say something but she started to swell up.

"Oh dear," I muttered. Whilst Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon attempted to get Marge back me and Harry ran upstairs to collect our Hogwarts trunks. Once we came downstairs, Uncle Vernon commanded that we got Marge back.

"No." We replied simply. Me and Harry rushed past Uncle Vernon and ran out the door. We didn't care where we went just as long as it was nowhere near 4 Privett Drive. All of a sudden everything turned into a horror movie. The park started to move, lights flickered and a black dog appeared from the bushes. Wait...a black dog! Harry tripped over our trunks but then a purple bus appeared. I wasn't listening to the conductor but staring at where the dog had been.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" The man asked.

"Nothing," I replied before climbing aboard. Instantly I knew what this was, it was the Knight Bus.

The journey went so quickly and before we knew it, we were at the Leaky Cauldron.

" Mr and Miss Potter we've been waiting for you." A creepy man said taking our stuff.

"Essie stay close." I've only just realised none of you know anything about me. Let's start easy. My name is Esmarelda Lily Potter. I'm related to the famous Harry James Potter. I'm a Gryffindor, in my fifth year and my best friends are Fred and George Weasley. That's all you need to know about me so far.

 **A/N: Hope your readings so far has been happy. I'll try to update has soon as possible. Favourite. Follow. Review.**


End file.
